How Well Do I Really Know You?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: R will go up. At the moment there really isn't much to it. Feel free to tell me who should end up with who if you want. Any good ideas may just become fics someday.


Ok well here we go. I toke a few little things from Sci-fi but most of it is pure me. Be afraid be very afraid. Well now that that is over with this fic relies a lot on it's humor, like so much of my stuff, to start out. This ficcy is set in AC 198, which means they are 18 and have known each other for about 3 years. I'm going to be playing with the pairings so don't assume anything unless you want. Who am I to tell you what to do? I just write this stuff. Feel free to tell me which parings you would prefer I may just indulge you. Ok me done go read.  
  
Warnings: This chap It's only OOC and short. That's gotta be a first.  
  
Aishi Say "Shut up Duo." You will get it in a minute.

#########################################   
"Shut up Duo." Duo gapped at Wufei since he had not even opened his mouth since he had sat down.  
  
"Shut up Duo?" Quatre asked glancing quizzically at Wufei.  
  
The moody Chinese pilot nodded folding his arms. "Shut up Duo."  
  
Duo growled. "Will you _please_ stop saying that? I didn't even open my mouth."  
  
"No, but you were going to." Wufei countered.  
  
Quatre sighed. -Here we go again.-  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Heero ordered rubbing his temples.  
  
"Gomen Hee-chan." Duo apologized. Wufei nodded but said nothing.  
  
"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Sally apologized as she entered the briefing room slightly out of breath. Five of the six Gundam pilots were sitting at a long oval table that would seat ten. Duo and Heero were on the right Trowa and Quatre on the left Wufei was in the center between Heero and Quatre. "Noin and Zechs should be here soon but it's been one of _those_ days."  
  
"Sally babe sit down. Take a load off. You look tired."  
  
Sally smiled sitting down across from Wufei two seats down from the pilots. She folded her hands on the shiny black table. "Why thank you Duo that's so sweet of you. Have you boys been behaving yourselves?" She asked sweetly enjoying her causally friendly relationship she had with the pilots. They were her men, her reasonability, and her friends.  
  
"Yes Sally." They answered smiling back.  
  
"Sally stop teasing them."  
  
"What's wrong with having a little fun with our boys Noin?" Sally asked smiling.  
  
Noin shook her head. Zechs smiled leaning close. "She does have a point Love."  
  
"Shut up Zechs." Noin ordered halfheartedly.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." He teased getting a smile from Noin.  
  
"If you two are _quite_ done we can get started." Une commented walking in tone and manner that of the former colonel Une.  
  
"Sorry Une." Noin apologized Zechs just smiled.  
  
"Oh just sit." Noin sat down next to Duo Zechs beside her. Sally stood and moved to the seat beside Trowa not wanting to be near Une when she was in one of moods. Une set down a stack of manila folders before opening one. "Ok listen up. You will be split into two teams. The target in a large A.G.A research and testing center in the Nevada desert."  
  
"_Oooh_ pretty sand!" Duo cooed getting a giggle from Quatre. He swallowed when he saw Une look up glaring. "Sorry."  
  
Dark brown eyes returned to thier owner's report. "It will be heavily guarded which is why only two of you will be going in the other four are not. Are there any questions so far?" Une asked looking up. "Good. The infiltration team's mission is to retrieve all data in the computers system before whipping it and getting out. The assault team will destroy only Dolls and the anti suit weaponry until the other team is clear. At this time you will be free to target the base it for complete destruction. The other two Gundams will be there so the first team can join the second team if need be. Any questions now?"  
  
"Will the Preventors be backing us up or is this strictly a Gundam mission?" Trowa asked speaking for the first time since he had entered the room and sat down.  
  
Noin leaned forward arms on the table drawing his attention. "Hilde, myself, and our Striker team will be joining you. That should be enough to handle an army of Dolls and a few big guns." She answered. The Strikers were the best nonGunadm pilots the Preventors had and the team of fourteen often worked with the Gundam pilots thought usually in smaller groups of five to seven.  
  
"I heard a should. Ok one of you go all paranoid. You're free to join in to Zechs after all you did come all this way the lest we can do is let you join in the fun." Zechs blinked at Duo in open confusion.  
  
"Duo..." Heero drawled warningly.  
  
"What? Should...hello cue?" Duo looked at his fellow pilots frowning when none of them jumped in.  
  
Une sighed before continuing as if Duo's outburst had never accorded.. "The mission is set for 2200 hundred hours tomorrow but I want you all in Nevada tonight. So arrangements have been made. Your copy of the report will have the particulars for both missions so study them at you leisure. Duo?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am?" Duo asked straitening afraid he had done something wrong again.  
  
"Since you not only like but are quite skilled at stealth work you will be one of the ones going in."  
  
"Hacker time Boo-ya!"  
  
"Trowa you are with him."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise? HeavyArms is a base-leveling suit by design shouldn't he be outside with us?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I am _quite _aware of what class of suit it is. Duo and Trowa were chosen for their talents in this area." Une answered slightly annoyed she had been questioned.  
  
"Hey I'm fine with it. We'll get done in time to thrash a few Dolls right Cy?" Duo asked using his newest nickname for the cat eyed pilot.  
  
Trowa turned his head to look at him "I see no reason why not." Duo smiled.  
  
"Good. The Preventors will arrive at 2130 with the Gundams so you'll have 30 minutes to run checks or whatever on them."  
  
"I have a question?"  
  
"Yes Quatre?"  
  
"Is it safe to just send in two? Couldn't a few of the Strikers go in as well?"  
  
"A small group can move easier then a large on. Don't worry Quatre we'll be fine."  
  
"Cy's right Cat subtle and sneaky is so our thing. Hee-chan I love you deeply but subtle you are not." Heero nodded smiling slightly.  
  
"Where is mini Noin anyway?" Zechs asked looking around.  
  
"Zechs don't call her that _please_? Her name is Hilde I know you're blonde but you at lest try to remember. You sound like Duo." Noin informed him sighing as she shook her head.  
  
"I know Love I've been practicing." Zechs teased sharing a grin with Duo.  
  
"Mini Noin? I like it. Can I use that to or is it trademarked?"  
  
"Shut up Duo!"  
  
"Bite me Wu!"  
  
"Preventor Fire will be meeting you at 2130 with the completed Pegasus."  
  
"Cool Hilde's been going on about that that thing for a month now."  
  
"Well tomorrow you can finally see it. The jet leaves in three hours so enjoy the last of your break. Dismissed." Une closed her folder and walked out.  
  
"You boys play nicely with the A.G.A's expensive toys now. You know how much I hate reattaching limbs." Sally teased grabbing a folder and walking out.  
  
"See you guys in three hours." Noin called grabbing two folders and pulling Zechs behind her. Zechs smiled at them.  
  
"Can you really work with _him_?" Wufei asked pointing a thumb at Duo. The braided youth stuck out his tongue in response. Wufei snorted at the childish antics.  
  
"Of course Wufei. We work quite well together. You would know that if you didn't always run off on your own." Trowa answered absently chin in his left palm. Both Duo and Wufei blinked at him. "What?" He asked confused by their looks.  
  
"I work better alone." Wufei countered.  
  
"You're just an antisocial moody..."  
  
"Enough both of you. It seems we are switching partners for this one. Duo listen to Trowa."  
  
"I always listen to him. He never bitches at or nags me unlike _some people I know_."  
  
Heero frowned at Duo before turning his attention to Trowa. "I'll look after Quatre for you."  
  
Trowa nodded slightly. "Thank you. Duo will be fine."  
  
Heero smiled. "Of that I have no doubt. Wufei?"  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
"Feel free to go off on your own if you want." Wufei nodded. "Ok. We'll meet up in three hours"  
  
Duo sighed as the other four pilots stood taking a folder and three of them walked out. "Wha up? I thought the briefing was over which means everyone leaves."  
  
"Then why are you still here?" Trowa asked sliding him a folder as he sat back down.  
  
"What do I have to do? The Jet's got all our stuff and everything else is will be supplied before the mission. What about you?"  
  
"The same." Trowa answered simply.  
  
"You really cool working with me?" Duo asked studying his fellow pilot closely.  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"Well we kindda settled into the partner thing." Duo admitted.  
  
"So? Do you have a problem working with me?" Trowa asked cheek on his fist eyes inquisitive.  
  
"Hell no Cy I'd team up with you any day of the week, but...well Wu did have a valid point."  
  
"As you said we'll be in and out so fast that there will be plenty of Dolls left to play with." Trowa grinned. "You so do love blowing things up."  
  
"So do you cat eyes." Duo teased back smiling.  
  
"True." Trowa admitted nodding.  
  
"Cool. I'm going on a snack run care to tag along?"  
  
"Why not."   
#########################################   
"Did your partner attack me in there?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Trowa dosen't verbally attack people Wufei he was just making an observation." Quatre reminded him trying to clam his friend down.  
  
"No Quatre he was making a point." Wufei growled knowing full well he had been chided.  
  
"Wufei calm down. Has anyone ever told you that you do not take criticism well?"  
  
"I shouldn't have to take it from **my own side**." Wufei snapped.  
  
"You're just mad he called on it." Quatre sated using Duo's choice of words.  
  
"Of course take his side." Wufei muttered hands up.  
  
"I'm peacemaker Wufei I do not take sides remember? But here's a question for you would Trowa really rip you apart in Duo's defense?"  
  
"Point taken. It just feels weird working so closely with Zechs."  
  
"It is a little weird I'll admit but a lot the Preventors are Oz deserters and the like. Zechs, Noin, Hilde, Sally, Une,..."  
  
"Stop! There is an old saying my trusting friend. 'Alliances changed once can change again.'"  
  
"Wufei tell me you aren't implying...?"  
  
"No. They have proven themselves many times over. It was only advice. You can not go threw life trusting everyone."  
  
"I can Wufei."  
  
"Trowa can not always protect you and neither can we."  
  
"I did take myself before I met all of you. I'm not weak as I look." Quatre reminded his moody friend with a smile.  
  
Wufei smiled. "Only in body my young friend."  
  
"I'm just not a fighter Wufei. I hate hurting people. Killing is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."  
  
"They died well and quickly take some comfort in that."  
  
"I do. Thank Allah it's mostly Dolls now."  
  
"You thank yours and I'll thank mine."  
#########################################   
That's the end man. Be sure to leave a review on your way out. Feel free to tell me who should end up with who. Bye now come again.  
  
I am **SO **very sorry for not posting anything Gundam Wing in So very, very, very long. All my Gundam Wing fans must hate me so. (sniff) It has been almost three months and not a thing. Sadly this fic is short (sniff yet again) but I will get more Gundam Wing stuff up soon I promise. Just yell at me.  
  
A.G.A stands for Anti Gundam Association. They are fanatics who want to destroy the Gundams blah, blah, blah...I use them a lot in fics set after Endless Waltz. It sounds so harmless does it not? I find that so very amusing.


End file.
